


The Right Sort of Cowboy

by completelyhopeless



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, the author doesn't like fake cowboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic never really respected cowboys before, not until she met Walt Longmire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Sort of Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[Longmire (TV), Walt/Vic, she never was attracted to cowboys until she moved to Wyoming.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/548073.html?thread=77483753#t77483753)_
> 
> I grew up in a semi-rural area, and there's a farm that's been in my family for over a hundred years, and I'm afraid I don't have a lot of respect for the sort of cowboys that aren't real cowboys. That may have influenced things a little. Or a lot.
> 
> This is also my first attempt at anything Longmire. I haven't read the books, just watched the show, but I liked the Walt/Vic dynamic and saw the prompt and finally got over my intimidation to try my hand at it.

* * *

Vic's only experience with cowboys back in Philly was with the urban cowboy types—both types of them. First there were the ones that they played at being something they weren't, bunch of swaggering macho idiots who thought being a cowboy was about blasting country music and acting like a pig to any woman that crossed their path. She'd say they were more like rednecks, but at least those boys weren't faking it. These ones had never seen a ranch or a cow in their life, and their tight jeans were designer, their boots never scuffed.

She had just about as little respect for the other kind, the weekenders. They were the ones that had money and liked to play at having a ranch or farm. They would fly out to it or drive out, only saw it a few times a year, but they were still cowboys in their minds.

She didn't have any use for them. She had hated the idea of being around a bunch of cowboys, even if it meant getting away from the IA mess she'd created. She'd gotten a job at the sheriff's department and met Branch Connally and figured that the pretenders weren't that far from the real thing after all.

Branch grew on her after a while, though they were never close, but if she had to pick a true cowboy, one that gave meaning to the myths and the legends, the stories of how the west was won. She wouldn't say it had been won, but if there was a man that personified that image of the cowboy, the tough, taciturn man at home with nature and meant to be on the open prairie, it was Walt.

He wasn't something she was prepared for. She was used to gangbangers and mob thugs and just about anything that could crawl out of the city. Some wore suits and had money. Some had nothing. They still didn't come close to Walt Longmire, though.

He was something else, created and roughened by the land. He wasn't just a hard man. He was fair. He walked a thin line between doing what was right and doing what the law allowed. He'd been a mess when his wife died, but she'd actually admired it. If Shawn had been the one that was gone, she wouldn't have been that upset about it. She wouldn't have gotten messed up, but Walt was more loyal than she was.

Loyalty was actually pretty damn sexy in a cowboy.

Or maybe just in Walt Longmire.


End file.
